Katechizm rodziny Musgrave’ów
}} Wśród licznych sprzeczności, jakie widziałem w charakterze mego przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa, była jedna szczególnie uderzająca. Jak bowiem z jednej strony nikt na świecie nie mógł go przewyższyć pod względem poprawnego i metodycznego sposobu myślenia, i choć także dbał o pewien porządek, a nawet wdzięk w swym zewnętrznym wyglądzie, to jednak z drugiej strony był w życiu codziennem tak niedbały, że mógł nieraz swego współlokatora doprowadzić do rozpaczy. Nie wyrażam się tak dlatego, jakobym sam może pod tym względem był zbyt wielkim pedantem. Broń Boże! Surowe, nieregularne życie w Afganistanie uczyniło mnie, skłonnego z natury do swobodnego życia, pod wielu względami bardziej niedbałym, niż mnie jako lekarzowi, przystało. Ma to atoli u mnie zawsze swoje granice; kiedy więc mieszkam z kimś, który papierosy swoje przechowuje w skrzynce na węgle, tytuń w perskim pantoflu, niezałatwiona zaś korespondencyę przytwierdza nożem myśliwskim do drewnianego gzymsu kominka, wtedy naturalnie wydaje mi się, że w porównaniu z nim jestem wzorem porządku. Byłem także zawsze tego zdania, że strzelanie z rewolweru jest zajęciem, które się powinno wykonywać na wolnem powietrzu; kiedy więc widziałem, jak Holmes siedział sobie wygodnie w fotelu, z rewolwerem w dłoni, a stu patronami obok siebie, i z zimną krwią, jakby się to samo przez się rozumiało, rysował na naprzeciwległej ścianie wytrzelonemi kulami patryotyczne inicyały V. R. (Victoria Regina), musiałem mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy to wpłynie korzystnie na świeże powietrze i porządek w naszym pokoju. Pokój nasz był cały zapchany różnemi chemikaliami i pamiątkami po różnych kryminalnych wypadkach, we wszystkich możliwych miejscach w nieładzie porozrzucanymi, i nieraz można je było znaleźć w maselniczce lub też w innem jakiemś jeszcze bardziej niewłaściwem miejscu. Najbardziej dokuczały mi atoli jego listy i papiery. Za żadną cenę nie byłby zniszczył ani jednego dokumentu, ani kawałka papieru; szczególnie zaś wtedy, jeżeli się to odnosiło do jego pierwszych przygód; a jednak zaledwie raz na rok mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby papiery swoje przejrzeć i uporządkować. Zwykle bowiem, jak to już nieraz zauważyłem, po chwilowych, gwałtownych wybuchach jego energii, w których dokonywał czynów, uświetniających jego imię, następowały chwile zupełnej bezczynności; był wtedy jak gdyby pogrążony w letargu. Leżał całymi tygodniami na sofie ze swemi skrzypcami i książkami, i wstawał tylko do obiadu. Listy więc w przeciągu miesiąca urastały do prawdziwej góry; w każdym kącie leżały stosy rękopisów. Niech Bóg broni, żeby ktoś chciał coś z tego spalić lub sprzątnąć; świętości tych, z wyjątkiem właściciela, nie śmiał się nikt dotknąć. Kiedy pewnego zimowego wieczora siedzieliśmy przy kominku, nieśmiało zrobiłem mu uwagę, żeby następne dwie godziny użył na uprzątnięcie naszego pokoju, tem bardziej, że porobił sobie już potrzebne wyciągi z kryminalnych aktów do księgi zbiorowej. Musiał uznać słuszność mego żądania i z rezygnacyą poszedł do swojej sypialni, z której wkrótce przyniósł dość wielką, blaszaną skrzynię. Postawił ją na środku pokoju, a usiadłszy przed nią na krześle, otworzył wieko. Skrzynia była do trzeciej części napełniona zwojami papierów, związanymi czerwonemi nićmi. — Jest tu dość wypadków, Watsonie, rzekł mój przyjaciel ze znaczącym uśmiechem. Gdybyś wiedział, co mam tu w tej skrzyni, z pewnością prosiłbyś mnie, żebym parę zwojów rozpakował, zamiast jeszcze więcej tam wkładać. — Czy są to może akta, dotyczące najstarszych wypadków? zapytałem go. Życzyłem bowiem sobie już nieraz dowiedzieć się coś także i o tych wypadkach. — Tak, mój kochany, wszystko to zostało zdziałane przedtem, nim jeszcze wystąpił mój biograf, który rozsławił me imię. Brał jeden zwój po drugim i przyglądał się im czułym wzrokiem. — Nie wszystkie z nich zostały pomyślnie zakończone, rzekł Holmes, ale są tu niektóre bardzo ciekawe problemy. — Tu jest np. opis wypadku mordercy Tarletona, tu historya handlarza winem Vamberry’ego, tu przygoda starej Rosyanki, a także niezmiernie ciekawe wydarzenie aluminiowego widelca, nadto długie sprawozdanie ze sprawy Ricolettiego i jego podłej żony. Ale tu, — ach, jest rzeczywiście coś niezmiernie ciekawego. Mówiąc to, wyjął ze skrzyni mała drewniana kasetkę, podobną do pudełeczka na zabawki. Z kasetki tej zaś wyjmował po kolei różne przedmioty, więc najpierw zmięty kawałek papieru, następnie staroświecki bronzowy kluczyk, dalej drewniany kołek, na którym nawinięty był długi sznurek, a wreszcie trzy stare, zardzewiałe płytki metalowe. — Więc cóż myślisz, mój drogi, o tej dziwnej kolekcyi? zapytał się Holmes, śmiejąc się z mego zdziwienia. — W każdym razie niezwykły zbiór. — Nawet bardzo niezwykły, a historya, która się z tem wszystkiem łączy, jest jeszcze bardziej niezwykła. — Więc te przedmioty mają swoją historyę? — Tak dalece, że właściwie same należą do historyi powszechnej. — Co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć? Holmes wyjmował przedmioty po kolei i układał je obok siebie na stole. Następnie usiadł znowu na fotelu i przypatrywał się im z widocznem zadowoleniem. — Oto jest wszystko, rzekł on, co mi pozostało na pamiątkę po tem tak dziwnem wydarzeniu, mianowicie po sprawie katechizmu rodziny Musgrave’ów. Nieraz mi już o tym wypadku wspomniał, ale o bliższych szczegółach nie mogłem się dowiedzieć. — Wyświadczyłbyś mi wielka przysługę, powiedziałem, gdybyś mi wydarzenie to chciał opowiedzieć. — W takim razie musielibyśmy wszystko zostawić w takim nieporządku. A to się nie zgadza z twojem zamiłowaniem do porządku? — zapytał z pewnym odcieniem ironii. W rzeczywistości nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ażebyś wypadek ten umieścił w swych zapiskach, bo wykazuje on niektóre cechy, które czynią go unikatem w statystyce kryminalnej nie tylko naszego kraju, ale wszystkich krajów wogóle. Jedna serya moich wspomnień byłaby niezupełną, gdyby brakowało w niej tej dziwnej afery. — Przypominasz sobie zapewne, jak „Gloria Scott“ i rozmowa ze starcem, którego spotkał tak smutny koniec, naprowadziła mnie po raz pierwszy na myśl, że mogłem zamienić na zawód to, co zrazu uprawiałem tylko z zamiłowania. Teraz zaś imię moje jest znane na całym świecie i nie tylko publiczność, ale także i policya uważa mnie za ostatnią instancyę w bardzo zawikłanych wypadkach. Już wtedy, kiedyśmy się pierwszy raz poznali, miałem z ludźmi liczne stosunki, choć mi jeszcze bardzo małe przynosiły one korzyści. Nie masz pojęcia, z jakiemi trudnościami musiałem zrazu walczyć, nim mi się udało wybić na to wysokie stanowisko. — Kiedy pierwszy raz przybyłem do Londynu, zamieszkałem przy Montague-Street, tuż obok British Museum. Tutaj przyjmowałam swoich klientów, a wolnego od zajęć czasu używałem na studyowanie tych umiejętności, które mogły mi być później pożyteczne w moim zawodzie. Od czasu do czasu dostawałem do rozstrzygnięcia jakiś zagadkowy wypadek; zazwyczaj otrzymywałem go za pośrednictwem dawnych kolegów szkolnych, bo już w ostatnich latach mych studyów mówiono na uniwersytecie bardzo wiele o mnie i o mojej metodzie. Ale żaden z tych pierwszych wypadków nie wpłynął tak korzystnie na moja karyerę, jak historya katechizmu rodziny Musgrave’ów, która obudziła ogólne zainteresowanie z powodu niezmiernie dziwnego powiązania szczegółów i jeszcze bardziej dziwnego wyniku. — Reginald Musgrave był moim szkolnym kolega, ale znaliśmy się tylko przelotnie. Nie lubili go na ogół koledzy, ponieważ uchodził za zbyt zarozumiałego; było to zupełnie niesłuszne zapatrywanie bo, o ile mnie się przynajmniej zdawało, to pozornie dumne jego zachowanie się miało służyć raczej za pokrywkę wrodzonej mu podejrzliwości do każdego. Jego zewnętrzny wygląd miał w sobie wiele pańskości; był to młody człowiek o typie wybitnie arystokratycznym; wysmukły, blady, o dużym, ale suchym nosie i wielkich oczach, z ruchami niedbałymi, ale bardzo uprzejmymi. Był też rzeczywiście potomkiem jednej z najstarszych rodzin w Królestwie, a pochodził z młodszej linii tego rodu, która w XVI. wieku oddzieliła się od osiadłych na północy Musgrave’ów i osiadła w zachodnim Sussexie, gdzie też ich siedziba, zamek w Hurlstone, jest może najstarszą budowlą w całem hrabstwie. Prawie, że zdawało się coś z tego tkwić w tym młodym człowieku, bo ile razy spojrzałem na jego bladą, poważną twarz, ostrymi odznaczająca się rysami, musiałem mimowolnie myśleć o ciemnych korytarzach o łukowem sklepieniu, okratowanych oknach i starych, budzących powagę, murach średniowiecznego rycerskiego zamczyska. Nieraz rozmawialiśmy ze sobą i przypominam sobie, że go moje spostrzeżenia i metody bardzo zajmowały. — Cztery lata nic o nim nie słyszałem, aż pewnego dnia wszedł on do mego mieszkania przy Montague-Street. Bardzo mało się zmienił; ubrany był zupełnie modnie — od dawna już bowiem przywiązywał wielką wagę do swego ubrania — w obejściu zaś zachował wyróżniające go dawniej, łagodne i uprzejme maniery. — Jakże ci się, Musgrave, przez ten czas powodziło? — zapytałem go, gdyśmy sobie serdecznie uścisnęli dłonie. — Słyszałeś już zapewne, że ojciec mój dwa lata temu zmarł, odrzekł mi. Odtąd musiałem naturalnie sam zarządzać swą posiadłością w Hurlstone, a ponieważ zostałem zarazem wybrany z mego okręgu posłem do parlamentu, mam więc wskutek tego bardzo wiele zajęć. — Ale czy to prawda, Holmesie, co mi mówiono, że ty swych zdolności, któremi swego czasu wprawiałeś mnie w zdumienie, używasz do praktycznych celów? — Tak jest, odpowiedziałem mu, postanowiłem utrzymywać się ze swego rozumu. — Ogromnie mnie cieszy to, co słyszę od ciebie, bo teraz właśnie może być twoja rada dla mnie niezmiernie wartościowa. W ostatnich dniach zaszły niezwykle dziwne wypadki u nas w Hurlstone, a policya nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić tej ciemnej sprawy. Jest to rzeczywiście niezwykłe i niewytłómaczone zdarzenie. — Możesz sobie pomyśleć, Watsonie, z jaka uwaga słuchałem jego słów; wreszcie bowiem nadarzyła mi się korzystna sposobność, na którą przez długie miesiące bezczynności czekałem z takiem utęsknieniem. Byłem pewny, że muszę doznać powodzenia nawet tam, gdzie inni nie mogli już nic poradzić, i że szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności daje mi tylko sposobność do okazania moich zdolności. — Proszę cię, Musgrave, opowiedz mi wszystko to, jak najdokładniej, — zawołałem. — Reginald Musgrave usiadł naprzeciw mnie, zapalił ofiarowany mu przezemnie papieros i zaczął jak następuje: — Muszę ci przedewszystkiem powiedzieć, że, choć jestem jeszcze kawalerem, mam w Hurlstone liczna służbę, bo posiadłość jest bardzo rozległa i wymaga ciągłego dozoru. Ponieważ zaś bardzo lubię polowania i szczególnie w czasie polowań na bażanty bawi u mnie corocznie bardzo wiele gości, muszę się więc starać o dostateczną ilość służby. Ogółem miałem osiem dziewcząt służebnych, kucharza, burgrabię, dwu służących i jednego posłańca. Ogród, stajnia itd. mają naturalnie swoją osobną służbę. — Ze wszystkich tych sług burgrabia Brunton służył najdłużej. Był on młodym nauczycielem ludowym bez posady, gdy go mój ojciec przyjął do służby; przez swoja wielką energię i pracowitość stał się wkrótce w zarządzie domu niezbędnym i nieocenionym. Jest to rosły, przystojny mężczyzna, o pięknem czole, około czterdziestu lat dopiero, choć był już u nas w służbie dwadzieścia lat. Jest to niezmiernie zadziwiajacem, że przy swych tak wielkich osobistych zaletach i prawdziwie niezwykłych zdolnościach — mówi bowiem wielu językami i gra prawie na wszystkich instrumentach — zadowalał się tak nizkiem stanowiskiem; prawdopodobnie był on bardzo wygodnicki i dlatego nie starał się o zmianę swego położenia. Wogóle burgrabia w Hurlstone wywierał na wszystkich gościach nigdy niezatarte wrażenie. — Ale ten wzorowy człowiek miał jedna wadę. Był on trochę Don Juanem, a zrozumiesz chyba, że taki człowiek jak on mógł bez trudu grać tę rolę w cichym zakątku hrabstwa. — Póki był żonaty, wszystko było dobrze, ale od czasu, kiedy owdowiał, mieliśmy z nim ciągłe nieprzyjemności. Wreszcie przed paru miesiącami myśleliśmy, że już się uspokoi, bo zaręczył się z druga nasza służąca, Rachelą Howells; wkrótce atoli już ją porzucił, a nawiązał stosunek z Janą Tregellis, córka leśniczego. Rachela, rodem z Walii, była to bardzo dzielna dziewczyna, ale też bardzo namiętna; z rozpaczy dostała ataku nerwowego i chodzi odtąd — lub raczej chodziła do wczoraj — milcząca i blada, podobna raczej do swego dawnego cienia. Ten pierwszy dramat zaszły w Hurlstone pociągnął za sobą drugi dramat o wiele straszniejszy, który atoli poprzedziło napędzenie ze służby dozorcy domu Bruntona. — Rzecz miała się następująco. Człowiek ten, jak już wspomniałem, był bardzo inteligentny i też ta niezmierna inteligencya spowodowała jego upadek, bo z tej przyczyny ogarnęła go nienasycona ciekawość zbadania rzeczy, które dla niego nie przedstawiały żadnej wartości. Nie przypuszczałem, że w swej namiętności posunie się tak daleko, aż wreszcie zwykły przypadek otworzył mi oczy. — Ostatniego tygodnia — było to we środę, żeby być zupełnie dokładnym — nie mogłem w nocy wcale zasnąć, ponieważ byłem na tyle nierozsądny, że przed udaniem się na spoczynek napiłem się wielkiej filiżanki czarnej kawy. Ponieważ zaś prawie do drugiej godziny w nocy nie mogłem zmrużyć oka, dlatego wreszcie wstałem i zaświeciłem lampę w tym zamiarze, ażeby czytać dalej książkę, która właśnie przed chwila czytałem; a że książka została w pokoju bilardowym, ubrałem wiec szlafrok i poszedłem po nią. — Ażeby dostać się do pokoju bilardowego, musiałem przejść przez schody i korytarz, który prowadzi do biblioteki i do zbrojowni. Może pan sobie wyobrazić moje zdumienie, gdy na końcu tego korytarza zobaczyłem światło, które zdawało się pochodzić z biblioteki. Pamiętałem dobrze, że przed udaniem się na spoczynek lampę zgasiłem i drzwi zamknąłem. Pomyślałem wiec sobie zaraz, że musieli się włamać złodzieje. Ściany korytarzy w Hurlstone są bogato obwieszone staroświecka bronią wszelakiego rodzaju; chwyciłem pierwszy lepszy topór wojenny, postawiłem światło na ziemi, na palcach szedłem przez korytarz a wreszcie rzuciłem okiem przez uchylone drzwi od biblioteki do wnętrza. — Burgrabia Brunton był w bibliotece. Siedział ubrany w fotelu, na kolanach rozłożył arkusz papieru, podobny do mapy, i głęboko zamyślony oparł głowę na dłoni; na stole stała mała świeczka, rzucająca słaby tylko blask. Stałem oniemiały ze zdziwienia, patrząc na burgrabię. Brunton powstał nagle z miejsca, poszedł do wielkiej szafy, stojącej pod ścianą, otworzył ją, wyjął z niej jakiś papier, następnie powrócił na swoje miejsce, rozłożył ten papier na stole i z wielką uwagą zaczął go czytać. Oburzenie, jakie ogarnęło mnie na widok tak zuchwałego przerzucania naszych rodzinnych dokumentów, było tak wielkie, że mimowoli postąpiłem krok naprzód. Brunton oglądnął się. Kiedy mnie zobaczył we drzwiach, zerwał się na równe nogi, pobladły z przerażenia, i schował szybko do kieszeni papier, podobny do mapy, który przedtem z takiem zajęciem studyował. — Tak wiec, zawołałem, odwdzięczacie się za zaufanie, którem was obdarzyłem! Jutro rano macie moją służbę opuścić! — Chwilę stał ogłuszony i przybity, poczem wyszedł ze spuszczona głowa, nie wyrzekłszy ani słowa. Świeca paliła się jeszcze na stole; rzuciłem więc okiem na papier, który Brunton wyjął z szafy. Zdziwiłem się bardzo, bo nie było to nic ważnego, tylko odpis tak zwanego „Katechizmu Musgrave’ów“ z jego dziwnemi pytaniami i odpowiedziami, do którego przywiązany jest w naszej rodzinie stary zwyczaj, że każdy Musgrave po dojściu do pełnoletności dostaje go do przeczytania. Nie posiada on żadnego ogólnego znaczenia i jest zajmującym przedmiotem jedynie dla archeologa, podobnie jak nasze herby i pieczęcie. — Do papieru tego wrócimy lepiej później, rzekłem. — Jeżeli uważasz to za rzeczywiście potrzebne, odpowiedział z pewnem wahaniem. — Ciągnę więc dalej moje opowiadanie: Zamknąłem szafę kluczem pozostawionym przez Bruntona i chciałem właśnie odejść, gdy ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłem, że burgrabia wrócił i stał przedemną. — Panie Musgrave! rzekł drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem. Nie mogę znieść pańskiej niełaski. Byłem zawsze dumny ze swego stanowiska a hańba ta zabiłaby mnie. Moja krew spadnie na pańską głowę, jeżeli mnie pan doprowadzi do rozpaczy. A jeśli mnie pan potem, co zaszło, nie może dłużej zatrzymać, to niech mi pan — na miłość boska — wymówi służbę i pozwoli odejść dopiero po upływie miesiąca, ale tak, jak gdybym to uczynił zupełnie dobrowolnie, bo nie przeżyłbym tego, gdybym miał być napędzonym wobec wszystkich tych ludzi, których tak dobrze znam. — Nie zasługujecie, Brunton, wprawdzie na żadne względy, odpowiedziałem mu, bo wasz postępek jest bardzo nieuczciwym! Ale że służyliście tak długo naszej rodzinie, nie chcę was wystawić na publiczna zniewagę. Nie można tu atoli mówić o miesiącu. Postarajcie się o to, żebyście w przeciągu tygodnia zamek opuścili; powody możecie podać, jakie się wam podobają. — Co? W przeciągu jednego tygodnia? zawołał zrozpaczony. Panie, niech pan mi pozwoli choć czternaście dni tu pozostać — choć czternaście dni! — Nie! Jeden tydzień! powtórzyłem. Musicie chyba i tak uznać, że bardzo łagodnie z wami postąpiłem. — Oddalił się z pochylona głową, przygnębiony tym wypadkiem; ja zaś tymczasem zgasiłem światło i wróciłem do swego pokoju. — Przez następne dwa dni po tym wypadku Brunton pełnił swą służbę bardzo pilnie. Ja zaś unikałem najmniejszej wzmianki o tem, co zaszło, i czekałem z pewną ciekawością na to, jak się on wycofa z całej tej sprawy z honorem. Tymczasem trzeciego dnia rano nie zjawił się Brunton, jak zwykle, żeby otrzymać polecenia na cały dzień. Gdy opuściłem jadalnię, spotkałem na schodach przypadkowo służąca, Rachele Howells. Jak już wspomniałem, była ona jeszcze niedawno bardzo ciężko chorą i teraz tak strasznie bladą, że zganiłem ją za to zbyt prędkie zabieranie się do pracy. — Nie powinnaś była jeszcze wstawać z łóżka, Rachelo; powiedziałem do niej, będziesz swoje obowiązki wykonywać dopiero wtedy, gdy nabierzesz więcej sił. — Popatrzyła na mnie wzrokiem tak błędnym, że począłem zaraz powątpiewać o jej zdrowych zmysłach. — Ja się czuję już dość na siłach, panie Musgrave, odpowiedziała mi. — Ale zobaczymy, co powie lekarz. W każdym razie zaprzestań na razie wszelkiej pracy, a gdy zejdziesz na dół, wspomnij burgrabiemu, że mam mu coś powiedzieć. — Burgrabia znikł, odpowiedziała. — Znikł? Gdzie? — Znikł. Nikt go nie widział. W pokoju go także niema. Tak jest, on znikł — całkiem znikł. — Przy tych słowach wybuchnęła przeraźliwym śmiechem i omdlała padła na ziemię; ja zaś przerażony, tym nagłym histerycznym atakiem, szarpnąłem za dzwonek, aby zawołać o pomoc. Szlochające nerwowo i krzyczące dziewczę zaniesiono do łóżka, a ja tymczasem udałem się w poszukiwania za Bruntonem. Nie ulegało już żadnej wątpliwości, że burgrabia zniknął w niewytłumaczony sposób. Łóżko jego było nietknięte, a od ostatniego wieczora nikt go nie widział. Było atoli zagadką, w jaki sposób zdołał opuścić dom, skoro wszystkie drzwi i okna były rano szczelnie zamknięte. Wszystkie rzeczy, zegarek, a nawet pugilares z pieniądzmi, wszystko to pozostało w jego pokoju, brak było tylko czarnego ubrania, jakie zwykle nosił. Nie znaleziono także pantofli, buty zaś stały obok łóżka. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie burgrabia nocy tej mógł pójść i co się z nim stało. — Przeszukaliśmy cały zamek i wszystkie sąsiednie zabudowania, ale nie natrafiliśmy na żaden ślad; zamek zaś, jak już mówiłem, jest istnym labiryntem, szczególnie zaś jego część starsza, dziś prawie zupełnie niezamieszkała; szukaliśmy wszędzie zaginionego, ale bez skutku. Wydawało mi się nieprawdopodobnem, żeby wydalił się, zostawiwszy wszystkie swe rzeczy — a jednak, gdzie on mógł się znajdować? Zwróciłem się więc wreszcie do miejscowej policyi, ale jej usiłowania także nie zostały uwieńczone pomyślnym wynikiem. Poprzedniej nocy padał deszcz; zbadaliśmy więc murawę i wszystkie ścieżki, ale nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów. Taki był stan rzeczy, gdy wtem nowe zdarzenie odwróciło nasza uwagę od tej zagadki. — Rachela Howells była przez dwa dni bardzo ciężko chorą; majaczyła ciągle w gorączce i dostawała histerycznych napadów tak, że w nocy musiała przy niej siedzieć piastunka. W trzecią noc po zniknięciu Bruntona chora znacznie się uspokoiła; pielęgniarka widząc, że chora spokojnie zasnęła, również zdrzymnęła się we fotelu. Ale kiedy się rano przebudziła, zobaczyła łóżko puste, okno otwarte, a chorej ani śladu. Natychmiast mnie zbudzono i udałem się z dwoma służącymi na poszukiwanie zbiegłej dziewczyny. Nie było wcale trudno iść za jej śladami; prowadziły one od okna przez łąkę aż do stawu, leżącego na granicy naszej posiadłości, a wreszcie urywały się na kamienistej drodze. Ponieważ staw w tem miejscu jest ośm stóp głęboki, możesz sobie wyobrazić nasze przerażenie, gdy zobaczyliśmy, że ślady biednej obłąkanej kończyły się tuż nad stawem. Chwyciliśmy więc natychmiast żerdzie i sieci, ale ciała nie wyłowiliśmy. Wyciągnęliśmy natomiast z wody coś innego, czegośmy się wcale nie spodziewali. Był to płócienny worek, który zawierał jakiś bezkształtny, pogięty przedmiot z zardzewiałego i zaczerniałego metalu, a nadto wiele odłamków metalowych i kawałków szkła. Prócz tego dziwnego połowu nic więcej ze stawu nie mogliśmy dobyć. Od wczoraj użyłem wszelkich możliwych sposobów, żeby dowiedzieć się coś o losie Racheli Howells lub Richarda Bruntona, ale nadaremnie. Ponieważ zaś policya miejscowa nie umie już nic poradzić, przychodzę więc do ciebie z prośbą o pomoc, jako do ostatniej instancyi. — Możesz sobie, Watsonie, pomyśleć, z jaka uwagą słuchałem tego niezwykłego opowiadania; tymczasem zaś starałem się poszczególne wydarzenia uporządkować i szukałem tylko jakiejś wspólnej nici, na która możnaby je wszystkie nawlec. — Burgrabia zniknął, dziewczyna także. Rachela kochała zrazu Bruntona, lecz później miała powód go nienawidzieć. Była z natury gwałtowna i namiętną, a tuż po jego zniknięciu była straszliwie rozdrażnioną. Wrzuciła do stawu worek z dziwną zawartością. — Wszystkie te szczegóły wziąłem pod uwagę, ale żaden z nich nie wyjaśniał sprawy. Gdzie był więc punkt wyjścia dla tego całego łańcucha zdarzeń? Gdzie początek tego poplątanego kłębka? — Muszę, Musgrave, zobaczyć ten papier, rzekłem, który wasz burgrabia uważał za godny trudu studyować nawet, choćby się przytem miał narazić na utratę miejsca. — Ten nasz tak zwany katechizm jest to właściwie bardzo głupi kawałek, odrzekł mi, który swoją pewną wartość zawdzięcza tylko starości. Mam przy sobie odpis tych pytań i odpowiedzi; jeżeli ci więc na tem zależy, możesz się temu przejrzeć. — Poczem dał mi właśnie ten kawałek papieru, który tu masz przed sobą, Watsonie; to jest właśnie ten dziwny katechizm, który musiał każdy Musgrave po dojściu do pełnoletności poznać; opiewał on, jak następuje: — Do kogo to należało? — Do tego, co odszedł. — Kto ma to posiąść? — Ten, co przyjdzie, — Który to był miesiąc? — Szósty pierwszego. — Gdzie było słońce? — Nad dębem. — Gdzie był cień? — Pod wiązem. — Jak wiele kroków? — Na północ dziesięć i dziesięć, na wschód pięć i pięć, na południe dwa i dwa, na zachód jeden i jeden i pod tem. — Co powinniśmy za to dać? — Całe nasze mienie. — A dlaczego to tam składamy? — Bo zostało to nam powierzone w przechowanie. — Oryginał nie ma wprawdzie żadnej daty, ale pismo wskazuje na to, że pochodzi z połowy siedmnastego stulecia, zauważył Musgrave. Obawiam się atoli, że wszystko to niewiele pomoże do rozwiązania tej zagadki. — Dla mnie, rzekłem, jest to w każdym razie druga zagadka o wiele bardziej zajmująca, jak pierwsza. Możliwe zresztą, że rozwiązanie jednej przyniesie rozwiązanie drugiej. — Wybacz mi, Musgrave, jeżeli ci powiem, że twój burgrabia był bardzo mądrym człowiekiem i że wykazał więcej bystrości, niż dziesięć pokoleń jego panów. — Nie rozumiem cię dobrze, rzekł Musgrave, mojem zdaniem papier ten nie ma żadnej wartości. — Muszę temu zaprzeczyć, bo dla mnie ma ten dokument niezmiernie wielkie znaczenie, a Brunton był bez wątpienia tego samego zdania. Prawdopodobnie zaś widział go on już dawniej przed tą nocą, w której go schwytałeś. — Jest to bardzo możliwe, bo wcale nie zadawaliśmy sobie trudu, żeby to ukrywać. — Chciał wiec on wtedy to sobie tylko przypomnać, jak mi się zdaje. — Wspominałeś także, o ile się nie mylę, o pewnego rodzaju mapie czy też planie, który zestawiał z rękopisem a następnie schował go szybko do kieszeni przy twojem wejściu, nieprawda? — Tak jest. Ale co mógł obchodzić Bruntona nasz stary tradycyjny zwyczaj i wogóle co znaczy ten cały bez sensu rękopis? — Myślę, że nie będzie trudno znaleść wkrótce na to odpowiedź, odrzekłem. Jeżeli zaś nie masz nic przeciwko temu, to najbliższym pociągiem pojedziemy do Sussexu i zbadamy sprawę dokładniej na miejscu. — Jeszcze tego samego dnia popołudniu byliśmy obaj w Hurlstone. Zapewne musiałeś już kiedyś widzieć rycinę tego sławnego starożytnego zamku lub czytać jego opis. Nadmienię ci więc tylko tyle, że jest zbudowany w kształcie litery L; dłuższe ramię przedstawić może nam niedawno dobudowane nowe skrzydło, krótsze ramię pierwotny, dawny zamek. Na nizkiej, ciężkiej bramie w tem starem skrzydle jest wyryta data roku 1607, ale rzeczoznawcy zgadzają się na to, że mury pochodzą z jeszcze dawniejszych czasów. Strasznie grube ściany i małe, ponure okna w starym zamku zmusiły w ostatniem stuleciu właścicieli jego do dobudowania nowego skrzydła; stare służyło odtąd tylko na składy i piwnice. Wspaniały park, pełen olbrzymich, starych drzew, otaczał dom; staw zaś, o którym mówił mój klient, leżał już przy gościńcu, w odległości dwustu yardów od budynku. — Byłem natychmiast, Watsonie, przekonany, że nie były to trzy oddzielne tajemnice, lecz tylko jedna, i że należy tylko odczytać katechizm Musgrave’ów, aby wyjaśnić tajemnicze zniknięcie burgrabiego i Racheli Howells. — Na ten punkt więc zwróciłem całą moją uwagę. Dlaczego długoletni, wierny sługa rodu Musgrave’ów napracował się tyle, żeby odczytać tę stara formułkę? Widocznie dlatego, że dostrzegł w niej coś, co uszło uwagi tylu pokoleń tego rodu, a z czego spodziewał się dla siebie osobistej korzyści. Ale co to mogło być i jaki to miało wpływ na jego losy? — Przy czytaniu katechizmu natychmiast zrozumiałem, że rozmaite miary podane tutaj odnosiły się wszystkie do jednego jakiegoś miejsca, na które też i dalsza treść tego dokumentu wskazywała. Jeżeli zaś znajdzie się to miejsce, to odkryje się także tajemnicę, którą starzy Musgrave’owie w tak dziwny sposób ukryli. W każdym razie miałem dla swoich, badań dwa punkta wyjścia — dąb i wiąz. Co do dębu nie miałem żadnej wątpliwości, bo tuż przed domem po lewej stronie alei wznosił się — wspaniały dąb, prawdziwy patryarcha między drzewami. — Czy dąb ten rósł już w tych czasach, w których został napisany katechizm, zauważyłem, gdyśmy przejeżdżali obok drzewa. — Prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed najazdem Normanów na Anglię, odpowiedział Musgrave, ma on przecież w obwodzie 23 stóp. — Miałem więc już jeden stały punkt, od którego mogłem wyjść. — Czy są w okolicy także takie stare wiązy? zapytałem. — Niedaleko stąd stał bardzo stary wiąz, lecz przed dziesięciu laty strzaskał go piorun, więc wycięliśmy go do reszty. — Czy można zobaczyć to miejsce, na którem stał? — Owszem. — Czy niema tu innych wiązów? — Tak starych niema, tylko bardzo wiele buków. — Czy nie mógłbyś mi wskazać tego miejsca? — Zajechaliśmy zgrabnym wózkiem przed zamek, poczem, nie wchodząc wcale do wnętrza, udaliśmy się zaraz do miejsca na murawie, gdzie stał wiąz; było to mniej więcej w połowie drogi, miedzy domem a dębem. Moje badanie robiło znaczne postępy. — Czy nie możnaby się od kogoś dowiedzieć, jak wysoki był wiąz? — zapytałem. — Mogę ci to zaraz powiedzieć. Był 64 stóp wysoki. — Skąd wiesz to tak dobrze? — zapytałem go zdziwiony. — Mój stary nauczyciel dawał mi z trygonometryi liczne zadania pomiarów wysokości; więc jeszcze jako młody student — obliczyłem wysokość wszystkich drzew i wszystkich budynków w całej posiadłości. — Był to dla mnie nieoczekiwany, ale bardzo radosny wypadek. Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, żebym w tak krótkim czasie tak szybko wykrył potrzebne mi szczegóły. — Proszę cię, powiedz mi Musgrave, czy twój burgrabia pytał się ciebie o to kiedykolwiek? Reginald Musgrave zdumiony popatrzył na mnie. — Teraz dopiero dzięki twojej uwadze przychodzi mi na myśl, że Brunton przed kilku miesiącami rzeczywiście pytał się o wysokość tego drzewa; mówił zaś że posprzeczał się o to ze stajennym. — Była to naturalnie dla mnie, Watsonie, bardzo miła wiadomość i nowy dowód, że jestem na właściwej drodze. Spojrzałem na słońce, które zwolna zwracało się już ku zachodowi, i wyliczyłem, że mniej więcej po upływie godziny ostatnie jego promienie muszą paść na szczyt dębu. Wtedy jeden z warunków w katechizmie zostałby spełniony. Pod cieniem wiązu należało rozumieć jego koniec, bo zresztą pień wzietyby został za drogowskaz. Trzeba więc było na podstawie tych danych obliczyć, dokąd padnie cień, gdy słońce oświeci szczyt dębu. — Musiało to być bardzo trudne, Holmesie; przecież wiązu już nie było. — Jeżeli Brunton tego dokazał, musiało się więc i mnie to udać. W rzeczywistości było to łatwiej, niżby się mogło zdawać. Udałem się z Musgrave’m do pokoju, wyciąłem sobie drewniany kołek, który tu widzisz, i przywiązałem do niego ten długi sznur, na którym każdy metr oznaczyłem węzłem. Następnie związałem dwa pręty, których długość wynosiła sześć stóp, i udałem się z moim klientem na miejsce, gdzie stał wiąz. Słońce musnęło właśnie wierzchołek dębu. Ustawiłem więc pręt na ziemi, popatrzyłem na cień i odmierzyłem go sobie. Był 9 stóp długi. — Naturalnie dalsze obliczenie było bardzo proste. Jeżeli pręt sześć stóp wysoki rzuca cień długi na dziewięć stóp, to drzewo 64 stóp wysokie rzucało cień długi na 96 stóp, kierunek zaś obu musiał być jednakowy. Odmierzyłem wiec 96 stóp na sznurze, przyczem doszedłem aż do muru domu i w miejscu tem wetknąłem do ziemi kołek drewniany. Ale możesz Watsonie wyobrazić sobie moja radość, gdy w odległości dwu cali od mego kołka zauważyłem prawie całkiem świeże lejkowate zagłębienie. Był to znak, który zrobił Brunton przy swych pomiarach. Byłem wiec ciągle jeszcze na dobrej drodze. — Następnie oznaczyłem za pomocą kieszonkowego kompasu wszystkie strony świata i zacząłem z zaznaczonego punktu wymierzać dalej przestrzeń. Zrobiłem więc dziesięć kroków wzdłuż muru i naznaczyłem miejsce to znowu za pomocą kołka; następnie zrobiłem pięć kroków na wschód, a dwa na południe i stanąłem na progu starożytnej bramy. Jeden krok na zachód zaprowadził mnie do sieni domu wybrukowanej kamieniami; to było miejsce podane w katechizmie. — Zatrzymałem się tutaj; ale nie da się wprost opisać, jak wielkie było moje rozczarowanie. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że musiałem się przy swych obliczeniach pomylić. Zachodzące słońce potokiem światła zalewało sień i widziałem dobrze, że stary, wydeptany bruk kamienny był doskonale spojony i z pewnością od długich lat nie ruszany. Tutaj Brunton nic nie kopał. Opukałem wszystkie kamienie po kolei, ale wszędzie odpowiadał mi ten sam dźwięk, nie było widać nigdzie żadnego zagłębienia, żadnej szczeliny. Tymczasem na szczęście, Musgrave, który wreszcie zrozumiał znaczenie moich poszukiwań, był równie wzburzony, jak ja. Wyjął więc papier z kieszeni, ażeby raz jeszcze sprawdzić moje obliczenia. — I pod tem! zawołał nagle. Zapomniałeś o słowach: „I pod tem!“ — Rzeczywiście zrazu tłómaczyłem sobie znaczenie tych słów w ten sposób, że należy w miejscu tem kopać; teraz dopiero spostrzegłem swój błąd. — A więc pod spodem jest piwnica? zawołałem. — Naturalnie i to tak stara, jak sam gmach; przez tamte drzwi wchodzi się do niej. — Po kręconych schodach kamiennych zeszliśmy na dół; towarzysz mój zapalił wielką latarnię, stojąca na beczce w kącie. Zaraz zrozumieliśmy, że jesteśmy na właściwej drodze, którą tuż przed nami przechodzili już inni ludzie. — Piwnica służyła za drewutnię, atoli polana, które przedtem prawdopodobnie były w nieładzie rozrzucone po ziemi, leżały teraz po obu stronach poukładane w porządku tak, że środkowa przestrzeń była wolna. Wzrok nasz padł na wielka ciężka płytę kamienną, opatrzoną w środku zardzewiałym, żelaznym pierścieniem, do którego była przywiązana wełniana, w kratki chusteczka na szyję. — Ależ to chustka Bruntona, zawołał mój klient, widziałem, jak ja nosił, mógłbym na to przysiadz. Czego ten nędznik tu chciał? — Poleciłem zawezwać natychmiast paru ludzi z miejscowej policyi; następnie przy pomocy uwiązanej chustki usiłowałem zrazu sam podnieść kamienna płytę. Nie mogłem jej prawie poruszyć z miejsca, dopiero gdy jeden z policyantów mi pomógł, udało się nam połączonemi siłami usunąć płytę. Zobaczyliśmy u swych stóp czarną jamę, którą tymczasem Musgrave oświecił latarnią; była to komora siedm stóp głęboka, a prawie pięć stóp szeroka. Przy jednej ścianie stała wielka, okuta żelazem, drewniana skrzynia, w której otwartem wieku tkwił dziwnego kształtu staroświecki klucz. Gruba warstwa prochu pokrywała skrzynię, a drzewo było zjedzone przez różne robactwo, zbutwiałe wskutek wilgoci i porosłe grzybami i pleśnią. Na dnie skrzyni leżały rozsypane różne okrągłe kawałki metalowe — prawdopodobnie stare monety — takie jak te oto tutaj; zresztą nic ona nie zawierała. — W tej chwili jednak nie myśleliśmy o starej skrzyni, lecz patrzyliśmy z przerażeniem na postać, schyloną tuż przy niej. Był to mężczyzna w czarnym stroju, z rękami bezwładnie zwieszonemi, a głową opartą na brzegu skrzyni. Ponieważ zaś w tem położeniu napłynęła mu wszystka krew do głowy, niktby nie mógł poznać straszliwie wykrzywionej, posiniałej i nabiegłej krwią twarzy; atoli jego wzrost, ubranie i włosy wystarczały memu klientowi do przekonania się, że to był zaginiony burgrabia. Wyciągnęliśmy go z lochu; był już od kilku dni martwy, ale na ciele jego nie znaleźliśmy żadnej rany ani uszkodzenia, które mogło być powodem gwałtownej śmierci. Wynieśliśmy trupa do piwnicy i staliśmy znowu wobec strasznej zagadki, o wiele straszniejszej od tej, która przed chwila rozwiązaliśmy. — Muszę ci wyznać, Watsonie, że byłem rozczarowany takim wynikiem moich badań. Miałem bowiem prawie pewność, że zagadnienie zostanie zupełnie rozwiązane, skoro tylko miejsce określone w katechizmie się wykryje. Ale teraz stałem bezradny i widziałem się jeszcze bardziej oddalonym od rozwiązania zagadki, co to właściwie takiego mogło być, co z tak wielką ostrożnością ukryli starzy Musgrave’owie. Wprawdzie znalazłem nieszczęśliwego Bruntona, ale pozostawało mi jeszcze do wyjaśnienia, w jaki sposób poniósł śmierć i w jakim stopniu miało dziewczę zaginione udział w tej sprawie. — Usiadłem na beczce, która stała w kącie, i począłem dokładnie nad całą tą sprawa rozmyślać. Ty znasz, Watsonie, moją metodę w takich wypadkach. Staram się zawsze postawić w położenie tego człowieka, o którego chodzi, i wziąć pod uwagę należycie jego umysłowe zdolności; a następnie zastanawiam się nad tem, co ja w takich warunkach uczyniłbym. To zaś, że mogłem liczyć na wielki rozsądek Bruntona, ułatwiało mi niezmiernie sprawę; potrzebowałem wyjść tylko z twego stanowiska. Brunton wiedział, że coś kosztownego jest tam ukryte; wykrył to miejsce, ale kamień, który je zamykał, był za ciężki, żeby człowiek jeden mógł go podnieść. Cóż miał więc on czynić? Czy miał kogoś z zewnątrz prosić o pomoc? — Nawet gdyby miał kogoś, komuby zdołał zawierzyć, musiałby był przecie otworzyć bramę, a przy tem mógł się bardzo łatwo zdradzić. O wiele lepiej więc było dla niego, żeby ktoś mieszkający wewnątrz domu udzielił mu pomocy. Kogo więc mógł użyć do tego? — Dziewczyna była mu wiernie oddaną. A mężczyzna sądzi, że bardzo rzadko traci zupełnie miłość kobiety, choćby nie wiedzieć jak źle się z nią obszedł. Postanowił więc Racheli Howells wyświadczyć parę grzeczności, pojednać się z nią a następnie użyć jej do pomocy przy swem przedsięwzięciu. W nocy udali się oboje do piwnicy i wspólnemi siłami podnieśli płytę kamienną. Dotąd mogłem śledzić jego czyny, jak gdybym był przy tem. — Ale dwoje ludzi, mężczyzna i dziewczyna, nie zdołaliby usunąć tego kamienia; my bowiem dwaj, ja i barczysty policyant, musieliśmy się przytem porządnie wysilić. Czem więc sobie pomagali? — Zapewne tem samem, czem i jabym sobie na ich miejscu pomógł. Wstałem i przejrzałem leżące na ziemi polana drzewa. Wkrótce znalazłem to, czego szukałem. Jedno z polan, długie może na trzy stopy, było na jednym końcu zupełnie zgniecione, wiele zaś innych kawałków drzewa było zupełnie spłaszczonych, tak jak gdyby na nich spoczywał jakiś wielki ciężar. Prawdopodobnie więc za pomocą tego polana, którego użyli zamiast klina, podnieśli płytę kamienną; następnie w szczelinę włożyli kawałki drzewa, a wreszcie kiedy otwór był już dość wielki, podparli polanem na długość, ażeby loch się nie zamknął, a jeden człowiek mógł się prześliznąć, i ażeby po usunięciu tej podpory sprowadzić kamień z łatwością do pierwotnego położenia i w ten sposób zatrzeć wszelki ślad swojej bytności. Dotąd byłem pewny w swej argumentacyi. — Ale, jak należało teraz zrekonstruować cały przebieg nocnego dramatu? Naturalnie tylko jedna osoba mogła zejść do tej skrytki, a tą był Brunton. Dziewczyna musiała czekać na górze. Brunton otworzył skrzynie, zawartość jej podał prawdopodobnie swojej pomocniczce — ale co się potem stało? — — Czy może tlejąca od dawna iskierka żądzy zemsty w duszy namiętnej kobiety zapłonęła nagle potężnym płomieniem, gdy zobaczyła w swej mocy człowieka, który ja zdradził, a może bardziej skrzywdził, niż przypuszczaliśmy? — Czy też polano zesunęło się przypadkowo, tak że płyta zapadła i zamknęła Bruntona w lochu, który stał się jego grobem? Czy Rachela zawiniła może tylko przez swoje milczenie? Czy też szybkim ruchem ręki potrąciła umyślnie podporę, tak że skrytka została znowu przywalona kamieniem? W jakikolwiek sposób to się odbyło — ale mnie się zdawało, że widzę postać dziewczęcia, uciekająca z rozwianym włosem po schodach, i przyciskającą rękami do piersi zrabowany skarb. W uszach jej brzmiał wciąż głuchy krzyk trwogi niewiernego kochanka; słyszała, jak rozpaczliwie ze wszystkich sił bił w płytę kamienną, która go odcięła od powietrza i życia. — Tu była więc pogrzebana tajemnica jej trupio bladej twarzy, jej rozstrojonych nerwów i napadu histerycznego śmiechu następnego dnia rano. — Ale co znajdowało się w skrzyni? Co ona z tem zrobiła? — Nie mogło to być nic innego, jak stare odłamki metalu i czerepy szkła, które Musgrave wyłowił ze stawu. Musiała przy pierwszej sposobności wrzucić tam ten płócienny worek, ażeby zatrzeć wszelkie ślady zbrodni. — Prawie przez dwadzieścia minut siedziałem nieruchomy, w głębokiej pogrążony zadumie. Musgrave stał ciągle jeszcze przedemną blady, z latarka w ręku, i z przerażeniem patrzał do lochu. — Są to monety z czasów Karola I., rzekł, pokazując mi kilka monet, pozostałych w skrzyni. Widzisz więc, żeśmy czas powstania katechizmu słusznie określili. — Prawdopodobnie jeszcze się coś znajdzie, co było własnością Karola I., zawołałem, gdyż nagle teraz zrozumiałem znaczenie obu pytań katechizmu. Pozwól mi zobaczyć zawartość worka, dobytego z wody. — Udaliśmy się do jego pokoju i tam pokazał mi wszystkie te przedmioty. Było dla mnie bardzo łatwo zrozumiałem, że nie przywiązywał do nich żadnej wagi; metal był prawie czarny, a kamienie brudne i bez połysku. Kiedy atoli jeden z nich potarłem do rękawa, zaczął błyszczeć i lśnić, jak iskra, w mojej na pół zamkniętej ręce. Ten metalowy przedmiot miał kształt podwójnego pierścienia, był jednak tak pogięty i tak pokrzywiony, że nie można było rozpoznać jego dawnego kształtu. — Musi pan sobie przypomnieć, powiedziałem, że partya królewska nawet po straceniu Karola I. przez długi czas była jeszcze dość silna w Anglii, a kiedy wreszcie zwolenników jej zmuszono do opuszczenia kraju, zakopywali wiele kosztowności, żeby je później po powrocie w spokojniejszych czasach znowu objąć w posiadanie. — Mój pradziad, Sir Ralph Musgrave, był jednym z najznakomitszych rycerzy i prawą ręką Karola II. w czasie jego tułaczki po obczyźnie, rzekł mój klient. — Doprawdy? — Mamy więc już właśnie to ogniwo w łańcuchu, którego nam jeszcze brakowało. Przyjm więc odemnie moje życzenia, że — wprawdzie w tragiczny sposób — przyszedłeś w posiadanie skarbu, który prócz swej rzeczywistej, wielkiej wartości, także jako historyczna pamiątka posiada niezmierne znaczenie. — A cóż to jest takiego? — wyjąknał zdziwiony. — Nic więcej, jak tylko stara korona królów angielskich. — Korona? — Z pewnością. Zważ tylko, jak opiewają pytania w katechizmie. — „Do kogo to należało?“ „Do tego, co odszedł.“ Wskazuje to na stracenie Karola I. — Następnie zaś: „Kto ma to posiąść?“ „Ten, co przyjdzie.“ To odnosi się do Karola II., którego powrót był już przewidywany. Nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości, że ten bezkształtny i zardzewiały dyadem zdobił niegdyś królewskie czoła Stuartów. — Ale jak się ona dostała do stawu? — Jest to pytanie, na które nie da się w kilku słowach odpowiedzieć, odrzekłem i wyłożyłem mu cały szereg dowodów i przypuszczeń, jakie mi się nasunęły na myśl. Całkiem się już ściemniło i księżyc zeszedł na niebie, gdy skończyłem swoje opowiadanie. — Ale jak się to stało, że Karol II. po swym powrocie do kraju nie otrzymał napowrót tej korony? — zapytał Musgrave, chowając klejnot napowrót do worka. To jest jedyny punkt, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostanie wyjaśniony. Można tylko przypuścić, że Musgrave, który znał tę tajemnicę, umarł tymczasem i zostawił ten pisemny testament, do którego atoli z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu nie dodał żadnych objaśnień. Odtąd aż po dzień dzisiejszy dziedziczono to pismo z ojca na syna, aż wreszcie wpadło w ręce człowieka, który zagadkę tę potrafił rozwiązać i chciał pozyskać ten skarb, ale przedsięwzięcie to przepłacił życiem. — Taka jest, Watsonie, historya Katechizmu rodziny Musgrave’ów. Koronę dziś jeszcze przechowują w Hurlstone, choć sądy robiły bardzo poważne trudności rodzinie, która musiała zapłacić znaczną sumę pieniężną, nim jej dozwolono klejnot zatrzymać. Jeżeli będziesz kiedy w tamtej okolicy i powołasz się na mnie, to ci ją chętnie pokażą. — O Racheli Howells nic odtąd nie słyszano; prawdopodobnie opuściła Anglię i uciekła wraz z pamięcią swej zbrodni do jakiegoś kraju za Oceanem. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe